Mystery Mom
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Mrs. Sohma have many times wondered about the upbringing of Momiji Sohma. Who is he are who are his parents? Well, she will have to ask her husband, maybe he'll know


**A/N:  
** This idea was a real surprise. I was sitting in the car and waiting for my parents to finish their shopping, and then: BWAM! I had a basic idea for not only this story, but another 'Fruits Basket' story as well. I have to say that even though I love the Anime and the Manga, I'm not that big of a fan of Momiji. Sure, nobody likes him in the beginning, but then they learn about his past and get to know him better, and start to tolerate him. Don't misunderstand. I don't hate him. I just don't have him on my top ten characters from the show.

So yeah. This is just a quick little story but tell me what you think, okay?

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Soaring Okami for betaing on this story.

* * *

 **Mystery Mom**

* * *

It was a Thursday night and the Sohma corporation was about to close for the day. The only people in the lobby at that time were two individuals. They were both blond and had looks that would make any person consider them as good looking.

The first person was a tall woman with a practical, yet luxurious suite and with her hair put up in an elegant fashion. She was standing by the window, talking to a much younger boy that, despite his gender, was wearing a dress and a cute hat.

"And Momiji," the woman said, turning her head to face him as she was about to continue down the corridor.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Don't forget that mother's day is coming up this week. I'm sure your mother would love it if you got her some flowers."

"Yeah, that's a good idea! I'm sure she'd love that. Thank you for reminding me!"

As she was about to sit down the tall, blonde woman warmly smiled at Momiji. The child was a member of the Sohma family just like her, but even though she had seen him a lot over the years, she still wasn't sure about the identity of his parents. There were a lot of times she had thought of asking her husband about it but she never quite got around to ask him.

This was a rare chance for her to know their identities, however, as she was about to open her mouth and ask Momiji himself about it, she decided against it. It would have seemed bad if she did ask him. Although she wasn't born into the Sohma family, she had been involved with them for such a long time that it would be expected of her to know such things. "No", she thought to herself. The best would be to ask her husband.

"Well, I'm heading home." Momiji said, giving her small wave as he began to walk away.

"Ah, oh, yes." She replied, shaking her head, remembering that she was still in the presence of the child. "Be careful, and go straight home."

"Yes, ma'am." He promised and stepped into the elevator.

As the boy left, the beautiful woman went over and sat on one of the chairs in the lobby. She had accidentally arrived earlier than normal today so she had to wait for a while before picking up her husband. Sitting down, she looked over at the coffee table and looked through the magazines before picking one up.

On the cover, she saw that a handsome and familiar face was depicted. It was her husband - the owner of the company. A smile immediately formed on her lips upon seeing him, after all, it was so typical of him to remind his visitors exactly where they were.

"Mrs. Sohma?" A young brunette asked.

"Ah, Hana." She greeted. She knew this woman. Her husband had introduced them to each other when Hana began to work as his personal assistant. "You're working as hard as always I see. Thank you for taking so good care of my husband. These last months have been so stressful for him and if it wasn't for your help then I would hardly ever get to see him at home."

"Thank you, ma'am, but you're too kind. I'm just doing my job, the rest is the president's own accomplishment." Hana smiled, slightly bowing to her. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to excuse myself, I have to pick up some final reports."

"Yes, of course. Keep up the good work."

As the brunette disappeared, the wife put down the magazine as she had already read it twice at home. Checking her watch she noticed that it was still twenty minutes until she could expect to see her husband. Bored, her eyes wandered outside of the glass wall, admiring the beautiful view of the city beneath.

It was getting dark outside and the thousands of light bulbs and street lights were burning as a sprinkle of fireflies. It was such a beautiful sight and the woman let out a pleased sigh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a male voice asked.

The male voice made her change her focus and, reflected in the glass in front of her, she could see her husband.

"Yes, honey. It is."

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you have work to do?" she teased him, a wicked smile playing on her lips. "Or are you slacking off?"

"Me, slack off? No, honey. I'll get right back to it when," he placed a small kiss on the back of her neck, and continued giving little kisses up her neck as he continued. "I-get-back-the-papers." Lastly, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Oh, honey, you're such a trickster. Are you ever going to stop?"

"Stop?" He smiled secretly and leaned closer to her, whispering in a seductive voice in her ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Honey," She couldn't hold herself. "You really haven't changed one bit since we met. Not one bit."

"And I never will." He added, winking at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ahem!"

The two love birds jumped apart and they looked over their shoulders.

"Ah, Hana. Back so soon?" Mr. Sohma adjusted his tie and coughed. "Ehem, Well, I guess we'll have to go back to into the office again." He smiled at his wife. "It won't be long, I think. We only need to look over some numbers." He turned to leave, but then turned back to place yet another kiss on her lips. "Wait for me, okay?"

"Always." His wife smiled at him. He was the love of her life and there was nothing that would tear them apart. As she watched him and Hana disappear around the corner, she went back to admiring the breathtaking view of the town outside through the window. Suddenly, the image of the young boy danced before her eyes and she, once again, got lost in the thought about his parents. 'Tonight', she thought, 'I will make sure to ask my husband'.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
